Late
by Fire The Canon
Summary: James is late to his first date with Lily. Not exactly the best way to start.


_**This fic is written for DelusionalDoll for the September Fic Exchange (Lily/James, Romance, "is it really impossible that I love/like you?")**_

 _ **Written for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge (Detention - write a fic over 500 words about someone being late)**_

 _ **Written for the Prompt Relay Challenge (head)**_

* * *

 **Late**

"No, no, no!"

James Potter could not believe his luck. Of all the days he had to receive a detention from McGonagall, it had to be today. He was running as fast as he could through the corridors, passing every student by bumping into them. One, he was even sure he'd knocked over, but there was no time for him to stop and apologise.

He was running late as it was, and to run even later would be the end of him. He would have lost his chance. He probably already had.

"No, no, no!" He skidded around the corner, coming face-to-face with the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"P-pumpkin pasties!"

"Password?"

"I just gave it to – it's Monday! I don't know!" James buried his head in his hands, all but weeping at not being able to get into the Gryffindor common room. The password would always change on a Monday, but he had been in detention when the memo had gone out. Sirius was nowhere to be seen, so he'd have to wait for the next person to come by to give it to him.

Defeated, James sunk against the wall beside the portrait and cursed himself. It was over. He had been given a chance and he had blown it. If he'd just kept that bloody dung-bomb inside his robes, rather than putting it in the girls' bathroom, none of this would have happened. He would have been in the common room with time to spare and he would have… he would have….

"Prongs?"

James looked up between his fingers, relief washing over him. "Remus!"

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have a –"

"Moony, I was in detention when the new password was given! Please, what is it?" James had grabbed his friend by the shoulders and was shaking him.

"It's bezoar. Are you okay?"

James had no time to respond. He gave the password to the Fat Lady (who let him in begrudgingly for shouting at her) and crawled through to the shared space.

"No!" he cried.

"What?" Remus demanded, crawling in after him.

"She's not here!" James said. "I screwed it up! I was supposed to meet her here at eleven and it's eleven-fifteen."

"Well maybe she's just gone to the bathroom?" Remus suggested.

"No. I screwed it up. I had one chance and I screwed it up." James collapsed into an armchair by the fireplace. "I'm an idiot!"

"Well…."

"Shut up, Moony!"

The two young men sat in silence for a while, until footsteps were heard coming from the dormitories. James lifted his head with a sense of foreboding and wasn't disappointed.

There she was, her red hair hanging loose down her back, an expression of fury and disappointment on her face. James stood up in an attempt to explain, but he already knew it wasn't going to be any use.

"Lily –"

What could have been worse than her yelling at him? Her saying nothing. With a glare, she stormed past with Marlene McKinnon right behind her. The pair crawled out of the portrait hole and it closed with a snap – as if the Fat Lady was furious, too.

"I'm an idiot!" James said dejectedly. "I shouldn't have gotten a detention."

Remus simply shrugged, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Try again tomorrow," was all he said before disappearing up the staircase to the boy's dormitories.

"Try again tomorrow?" James pondered his friend's words, wracking his brain for something he could do. Telling her about the detention would be pointless, because she'd tell him he was an idiot. Making up a story would be a bad idea, because he didn't consider lying to her the best way to win her forgiveness.

Maybe he should tell her –

No, that was a silly idea. He cared about her more than any prank he could have pulled on a teacher or Snivellous, but he didn't _love_ her.

Did he?

A frown was now featured on his brow as he contemplated just how deep his feelings for Lily Evans ran. And then an idea popped into his head. He knew how to make it up to her, and she couldn't refuse! It would have to work!

He hoped.

…

"Potter!"

 _No, no_. Now was not the time to catch McGonagall's attention. He hadn't even done anything this time, he was sure of it. After his last major screw-up, he'd been on his best behaviour (maybe that was why she was calling him. She probably thought he was unwell).

"Professor?" James asked, forcing back a sigh.

"May I have a word?"

"Now's really not a good time, Professor. You see –"

He was silenced by the glare she gave him.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I've been talking to Miss Evans, and she has told me some rather distressing news. Now, I understand that sometimes the heart can do stupid things, but pestering somebody when they've made it quite clear they do not wish to pursue a relationship is not acceptable."

"Professor, I –"

"I haven't finished yet, Potter! She has made it very clear she does not wish to see you anymore, apart from classes, and it would do you good to respect that decision."

"But, Professor –"

"Potter! Now, if I catch you approaching her again, or hear about anything from another, it'll be detention for the rest of the year. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Now, I suggest you turn right around and head back to the common room where I know your _male_ friends are."

"Yes, Professor." James turned around and with his head hung low and his feet dragging behind him, he made his way back to the common room.

Now, Lily was never going to know that he was in love with her.

…

"Lily!"

"What, Potter?"

"I just… I thought I'd explain myself for the other night. I know you were waiting and everything, and I didn't stand you up. I had detention with McGonagall. She caught me trying to put a dung bomb in the girl's bathroom on the fifth floor."

Lily folded her arms, glaring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I know, it was stupid. And now McGonagall thinks I'm trying to stalk you or something."

"Well –"

"I'm not! I swear. I just… I really like you, Lily. When you're around, I tend to do stupid things, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"You make me nervous."

"I know that, too."

"And I'm really sorry I screwed up yesterday. I promise, if you give me one more chance, I won't do it again."

"You're begging, Potter."

"I know, and I don't care. I just want –"

"Is it really impossible for me to like you?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean –" James stopped to stare at the red-haired girl. She still had her arms folded across her chest and she was still frowning, but she had just said…. No, he must have misheard.

The pair stood in silence for a moment, before it was James who spoke. "Er, so you… like me?"

"I must be an idiot."

"Oh, right, well, do you want to try our date again, then?"

"You won't get another detention?"

James held his right hand up, putting his other across his chest. "I solemnly swear that I will not get another detention on our date. Say, this Saturday? In the common room?"

Lily's hands dropped by her side, but she still wasn't smiling. "Okay. And James?"

"Yes?"

"This time, don't be late."

* * *

 _ **I don't do too much Lily and James, but I'm rather pleased with how this one turned out. I hope you all liked it, and would love to hear your thoughts. Reviews are appreciated :)  
**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


End file.
